My Lovely Maid -YUNJAE-
by Versya seyra
Summary: Kim Jaejoong adalah seorang wakil ketua osis di TOHO SHINKI HIGH SCHOOL yang juga bekerja sebagai maid di Cafe Maid milik Kim Heechul. Pada suatu hari Jung Yunho namja yang selalu membuat patah hati yeoja di sekolah memergokinya yang sedang bekerja di cafe.. apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? ch 5 up
1. Chapter 1

**YUNJAE FANFICTION**

**Title:**

My Lovely Maid

**Disclaimer:**

I stole their name, but not own them. This story belongs to "Kaichou Wa Maid Sama" anime, but this fanfic is mine.

**Genre:**

Romance Comedy -maybe-

**Cast:**

Yunjae, Hanchul and other cast.

**Warning:**

Newbie, YAOI, OOC, Typo(s). **borring**

**By : Versya Seyra**

**a/n: **Fanfic ini terinspirasi dari anime jepang yang berjudul **"Kaichou Wa Maid Sama". **Kalo yang udah pernah nonton mungkin akan tau sebagian ceritanya. Tapi tenang, saya akan membuat sedikit perbedaan. Yah langsung saja yaa ..^_^..

Oh iya.. sekali lagi saya ingatkan, saya baru disini. Ini fanfic pertama ku. So **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ. **Simple kan ^.^

**CHAPTER 1**

**.**

**.**

"Berapa kali harus ku beri tahu agar kalian mengerti.. Hangeng, jangan warnai rambut mu dan lepaskan anting mu. Siwon! Pakai kancing yang benar dan pakai ikat pinggang sesuai aturan. Donghae! Pakai sepatu sesuai aturan." cerocos Kim Heechul sang ketua OSIS dengan wibawa dan tenang.

"Kalian harus mencontoh Kim Jaejoong" Lanjutnya seraya menunjuk Namja cantik yang sendari tadi berdiri dibelakang sang ketua osis.

"Kembali jika sudah rapi" tegas heechul seraya menutup pintu gerbang lalu melenggang pergi diiringi helaan nafas dari ketiga orang yang ditegur.

"Anu... heechul hyung, apa tidak apapa kau keras dengan mereka? Aku takut mereka akan balas melawan mu" pendapat sang namja cantik yang bernama lengkap kim jaejoong.

"tidak apapa joongie~ah... itu memang kewajibanku sebagai ketua osis.." jawab heechul santai.

"tapi.."

"Sudahlah joongie tenang saja.. hyung tidak apapa.. hah,, tugas ku masi menumpuk.. apa kau mencatat hasil rapat kemarin joongie?" sela heechul sebelum jaejoong kembali mengutarakan pendapatnya.

"Ah nee~, sudah aku taruh di meja hyung tadi pagi"

"gomawo jongie~, kajja kita ke kelas.."

"nee"

-YUNJAE—

"Gosh.. Kenapa sekolah ini dipenuhi manusia tidak berguna..." keluh namja cantik bermata lebar seraya mempoutkan bibir sexy nya.

"joongi~e.. apa kau sudah menyelesaikan buku panduan?" tanya namja cantik dengan tampang judes itu pada namja cantik didepan sebelah kanannya yang memandang kearah nya dengan doe eyes besarnya.

"eto.. heechul hyung~ apa buku panduan murid ini penting?" tanya sang bibir cherry dengan memandang takut-takut kearah sang ketua osis yang langsung memberinya deathglare.

"PABBO!" seru heechul dengan tampang menyeramkan seraya menggebrak meja.

"jika tidak ada buku panduan itu maka para siswa berandalan itu akan malas lagi! Apa kau masih mau bertanya apa itu penting!"

"a-anii.." jaejoong menggeleng cepat dengan langkah mundur dan kembali ke kursinya di ruang osis dan dihadiahi tatapan prihatin dari teman kerja nya yang lain.

TOHO SHINKI HIGH SCHOOL adalah sekolah swasta yang tidak begitu populer. Penghuninya kebanyakan adalah namja, walaupun juga ada yeoja nya. TOHO SHINKI HIGH SCHOOL dikenal sebagai sekolah yang mencetak orang-orang badung. Terbukti dari banyaknya tingkat kenakalan yang dilakukan oleh para siswa siswi TOHO SHINKI HIGH SCHOOL. Dan Kim Heechul sebagai Ketua OSIS yang dibantu oleh sang Wakil Ketua Kim Jaejoong harus merubah sekolah mereka menjadi lebih baik, atau sekolah akan dibubarkan karena tidak layak digunakan sebagai tempat menuntut ilmu. (author ngarang =.=V)

-patroli sepulang sekolah-

"Aigoo.. hari ini sungguh menyebalkan.. kenapa harus aku yang bertugas patroli,," keluh seorang namja cantik yang memiliki kecantikan melebihi yeoja.

"hiks.. hiks..." terdengar suara menangis seorang gadis yang langsung menghentikan langkah sang namja cantik.

"eoh.. seperti ada yang menangis.. tapi joongie tidak menangis.." monolog sang namja cantik seraya mengusap-usap matanya "nee.. jongi~ie tidak menangis.." Ucap sang namja cantik dengan yakin.

"hiks.. hiks.." suara tangis masi terus terdengar yang membuat namja cantik berkulit putih susu itu penasaran dan mengikuti asal suara.

Sesampai di taman belakang, namja cantik itu melihat seorang namja berkulit tan sedang memandangi seorang yeoja yang sedang menangis dihadapannya,

"eoh... ada masalah apa ini" jaejoong memberanikan diri bertanya pada kedua objek yang ada didepannya. Sontak suara jaejoong membuat sang namja berkulit tan tersebut memandangnya. Dan sang yeoja yang mengetahui keberadaan orang selain mereka berdua langsung lari menahan malu.

"apakah itu tadi yoona?" gumam jaejoong dengan bibir pout yang menggemaskan. Membuat namja berkulit tan dengan tatapan musang resah dibuatnya. Mata doe jaejoong kembali memandang namja didepannya yang membuat sang namja mata musang mencoba mengontrol diri agar tetap terlihat keren,

"Apa yang terjadi,, kenapa yoona~shi menangis?"

"eopso.. hanya menolak perasaan" jawab sang pria dengan tenang. Dan membuat mata doe eyes itu semakin melebarkan matanya.

"aigoo yunho~shi.. bagaimana bisa kau mengatakan itu dengan santainya.. kau sudah membuat menangis seorang yeoja.." histeris jaejoong dengan shocknya. Jaejoong pun langsung berlari mengejar yeoja tadi untuk menenangkan.

Namun tiba-tiba jaejong berhenti dan melihat ke arah yunho yang masi setia memandangnya. "eto.. yunho~shii.. lain kali pakailah kata-kata yang lebih halus ketika menolak perasaan.. jangan membuat yeoja menangis lagi ne.." nasehat jaejoong dengan mengerjabkan mata doe nya. "aku pergi~~" lanjut jaejoong ceria.

"Aish.. dia itu namja atau yeoja.. kenapa begitu imut.. kim jaejoong kau membuat ku frustasi.." keluh yunho frustasi sambil memandangi kepergian jaejoong.

-other side-

Seorang namja cantik namun terlihat judes sedang melangkah pelan menuju parkiran sekolah. Matanya tetap waspada memandang sekitar.

"Ayolah bantu kami sui~e" suara seorang namja yang langsung mendapat perhatian sang namja cantik yang tak lain adalah Kim Heechul sang ketua osis.

"hanya membersihkan saja.." lanjut namja lain yang memiliki rambut pirang.

"n-nde.. tapi aku sudah mengerjakan tugas ku" sahut namja yang dipanggil sui~e dengan gemetar.

"Ayolah sui~e sekali ini sajaa, hanya hari ini.." rayu namja dengan senyum joker nya.

"Lakukan tugas kalian sendiri!" seru sang ketua osis yang melihat ketidak adilan tersebut. Yang membuat semua mata tertuju pada sang namja cantik yang telah berkacak pinggang.

"Semuanya sudah memiliki tugas masing-masing setiap minggu" lanjut heechul.

"Ketuaa.." panggil Junsu dengan wajah sumringah.

"ne.. Junsu~ya.. pulanglah.."

"gomawo ketuaa.." sahut Junsu dengan wajah sumringah dan langkah seribunya. Ah dan jangan lupakan lengkingan lumba-lumbanya.

"Kim Heechul, kamu lagi.." helaan nafas dari sang namja berambut pirangpun terdengar.

"Itu seharusnya kata-kata ku TRIO PABBO menyebalkan!"

"Siapa yang kau panggil pabbo!" seru namja pirang tidak terima.

"orang pabbo seperti kalian tidak pantas disebut namanya! Sudah ku bilang pada kalian.. rapikan penampilan kalian!" seru heechul lantang dengan wajah judes yang sangat kentara.

"Hangeng~shii lepaskan anting mu!"

"Ne.. ne.. akan ku lepas nanti.." sahut namja pirang berwajah China yang dipanggil Hangeng.

"Jangan main-main dengan ku Pabbo! Lepaskan sekarang"

"Aish.. Kau itu namja tapi kenapa cerewet sekali eoh.. Akan ku lepas nanti.." ujar hangeng santai dengan berlalu pergi diikuti kedua temannya siwon dan donghae.

Aura hitam menyeramkan pun keluar dari tubuh heechul.

"Kubilang sekarang!" ujar heechul penuh penekanan. Seraya mencabut anting hangeng langsung dari kuping nya. Yang membuat hangeng menjerit kesakitan.

Siwon dan Donghae yang melihatnya hanya bergidik takut dan lari meninggalkan hangeng yang terkena semprotan dari heechul.

"Taati peraturan!" Lanjut heechul dengan menyeringai.

"Nee" Jawab hangeng seraya pergi berlari menyusul kedua temannya.

"Hei TUNGGU... Lantainya belum bersih PABBO!" jerit heechul lagi.

"Aish trio bodoh itu benar-benar.."

-YUNJAE-

"Aku pulaang" Seru jaejoong ceria saat memasuki rumah.

"eoh kenapa sepi sekali.." gerutu jaejoong seraya melangkah menuju kamarnya.

BRAAK

"oh, hyung sudah pulang" tanya seorang namja yang tak kalah cantik dari jaejoong dibalik pintu kamar yang baru saja terbuka.

"Kim Kibum... jebakan apa ini eoh!?" seru jaejoong.

"Tadi aku menginjak lantai itu, tampaknya kayu lantai sudah tua" jelas kibum kalem.

"Jadi kau menutup nya dengan koran?" sela jaejoong frustasi.

"ne.. hyung sengaja menginjaknya eoh?"

"tentu saja aku tidak sengaja!" jerit jaejoong lagi yang membuat kibum masuk ke kamarnya.

Mau tau apa yang terjadi?

Kim jaejoong sang namja cantik tiada tara itu telah terperosok pada lantai rumahnya sendiri yang terbuat dari kayu. Sebelumnya, kibum sang adik telah menginjakknya dan hanya menutupnya dengan koran. Sehingga membuat jaejoong terperosok.

"eoh.. Bummi~e yaa.. apa kau terluka?" tanya jejoong kemudian. Yang tidak mendapat jawaban dari sang adik. "Bummi~e.." Panggil jaejoong kembali. Kibum hanya menampakkan diri takut-takut dan menutup lagi pintu kamarnya.

"Sepertinya kau baik-baik saja.." gumam jaejoong.

-YUNJAE-

"Umma.." panggil jaejoong pada seorang yeoja cantik yang sedang melukis.

"Eoh.. Joongi~e sudah pulang"

"ne.. umma, bukannya nanti umma ada shift malam di rumah sakit? Kenapa tidak istirahat? Wajah umma sangat pucat" kata jaejoong khawatir seraya mengelus pipi sang umma.

"nan gwaenchana joongie~yaa... umma tidak mau terus merepotkan joongi~e.." jawab sang umma dengan memeluk jaejoong. "Umma hanya perlu menyelesaikan lukisan ini.."

"jika saja appa tidak meninggal dengan meninggalkan hutang, tentu saja tidak akan begini" sahut kibum dari arah belakang jaejoong.

"Itu bukan masalah bummie~ya.." tegur jaejoong pada adik semata wayang nya tersebut.

"Oh, tadi manager tempat mu bekerja menelepon hyung.. katanya ada pegawai yang tidak masuk, jadi kau disuruh menggantikannya.." beritahu kibum.

"Nde,, jeongmalyo? Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu.. umma, joongi~e pergi" pamit jaejoong seraya mengecup pipi sang umma dan mengusap kepala sang adik.

"Kenapa tidak bilang daritadi eoh.." gerutu jaejoong tidak jelas.

"hyung bisa titip ini ke kotak surat?"

"Apa ini? Undian lagi?"

"ne.."

"baiklah, Aku pergi~~"

Jaejoong berasal dari keluarga sederhana. Appa nya yang bekerja serabutan meninggal 2 tahun lalu dengan meninggalkan banyak hutang untuk menambah biaya hidup mereka. Appanya meninggal karena kecelakaan saat pulang dari tempatnya bekerja sebagai kuli bangunan. Saat itu Jaejoong masi SMP sehingga tidak memungkinkan untuk bekerja karena belum cukup umur. Umma jaejoong hanya seorang pelukis honorer dan seorang suster. Saat memasuki SMA, jaejoong langsung mencari pekerjaan untuk membantu ibunya. Dan Kibum, selalu mengikuti undian berhadiah, baik dari media elektronik maupun koran dan majalah.

-YUNJAE—

Tampaklah sebuah cafe sederhana yang terletak diujung jalan. Seorang tamu sedang memasuki cafe.

"Selamat Datang Tuan" Sapa dua orang maid beserta manager nya.

"Silahkan sebelah sini.." Tuntun salah satu maid dari ketiga orang yang menyapa tadi.

"Joongie~yaa.." panggil sang manager.

"ne.." sahut jaejoong dan memandang manager yang walaupun sudah berumur 24 tahun tetap terlihat cantik meski ia adalah namja.

"Mianhae menyuruhmu datang tiba-tiba,,"

"akh.. gwaenchana manager.. kebetulan aku ada waktu kook.. jadi bisa membantu"

"youngwong~ie.." Panggil seorang tamu.

"ne" sahut jaejoong cepat dan menuju kearah pelanggan.

"Bolehkah aku memesan nasi moe-moe?" (omelet yang bisa ditulisi sesuai dengan permintaan pelanggan)

"Ne.. satu nasi moe moe akan segera saya antarkan tuan" sahut jaejoong imut dengan membungkukan badan.

Mau tau bagaimana penampilan jaejoong dengan menjadi maid?

Karena kebutuhannya dan keluarga yang mendesak, jaejoong terpaksa menerima tawaran heechul sebagai pemilik cafe maid untuk bekerja di cafe maidnya yang dikelola oleh bibinya. Di cafe maid Jaejoong diharuskan berpenampilan layaknya seorang yeoja. Lengkap dengan bando pita yang bertengger di kepalanya. Sangat imut.

-YUNJAE—

"Aish.. aku sudah lama bekerja disini, tetapi kenapa belum terbiasa eoh.." keluh namja cantik yang sedang membuang sampah dengan mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Aku tidak ada pilihan lain selain bekerja disini.. tapi sungguh, pakaian ini sangat mengganggu.. bagaimana kalau ada seseorang dari sekolah yang melihat ku begini? Tentunya selain heechul hyung" keluh sang namja cantik itu lagi.

Bersamaan dengan berhentinya keluhan jaejoong, seorang lelaki dengan berpenampilan casual berhenti disampingnya.

"waw.." komentar namja tersebut. Mendengar suara seseorang, jaejoong menegakkan badannya.

"sungguh mengejutkan.. jaejoong~shii" kata namja berkulit tan dengan mata musang tersebut datar seraya berlalu pergi begitu saja.

'JUNG YUNHO'

Seru jaejoong dalam hati, doe eyes nya membulat sempurna. Jaejoong pun segera mengambil langkah seribu memasuki cafe.

"huh.. tamat sudah riwayat ku.. bagaimana kalau seluruh sekolah tau? Umma.. eottokhae? Hiks" sesal jaejoong di ruang ganti. "semua orang akan mencemooh ku.. hiks.. eotte?"

Cklek..

"eoh.. joongi~e apa kau baik-baik saja? Wajah mu pucat sekali.." tanya manager yang melihat jaejoong pucat pasi seperti telah melihat hantu.

"ani.. nan gwaenchana manager.."

"Jeongmalyo? Akh, joongi~ie sudah boleh pulang, lebih baik joongi~e pulang saja ne.."

"ne.."

"gomawo joongie~yaa" ucap manager lagi dengan senyum merekah diwajahnya.

Jaejoong pun keluar dari cafe maid tersebut dengan pakaian kesehariannya. jaket casual dan topi.

"Oh, kau sudah berpakaian normal" sambut seorang namja didepan pintu belakang tempat jaejoong berdiri sekarang.

"MWO!" seru jaejoong kaget. "Apa yang kau mau yunho~shii" tanya jaejoong shock.

"nde.. apa yang ku mau?" yunho nampak berpikir.

"Apa kau benar-benar ingin tau apa yang ku mau jaejoong~ah?" tanya yunho dengan ekspresi datar.

**TBC**

Annyeong~

Versya Seyra imnida.. Panggil aja vee.. atau seyra juga boleh..

ini fanfic pertama ku.. semoga bisa diterima..

nee.. aku tau memang belum ada greget nya untuk yang di chap 1 ini..

jika ada yang minat pasti vee lanjutin koo..

so..

**Mind to review?**


	2. My Lovely Maid Chap 2 -YUNJAE-

**-YUNJAE FANFICTION-**

**Title:**

My Lovely Maid

**Disclaimer:**

I stole their name, but not own them. This story belongs to "Kaichou Wa Maid Sama" anime, but this fanfic is mine.

**Genre:**

Drama

**Cast:**

Yunjae and other cast.

**Warning:**

Newbie, YAOI (Boys Love), OOC, Typo(s). **borring**

**By : Versya Seyra**

**a/n: **Fanfic ini terinspirasi dari anime jepang yang berjudul **"Kaichou Wa Maid Sama". **Kalo yang udah pernah nonton mungkin akan tau sebagian ceritanya. Tapi tenang, saya akan membuat sedikit perbedaan. Yah langsung saja yaa ..^_^..

Oh iya.. sekali lagi saya ingatkan, saya baru disini. Ini fanfic pertama ku. So **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ. **Simple kan ^.^

**PREVIOUS CHAP**

Jaejoong pun keluar dari cafe maid tersebut dengan pakaian kesehariannya. jaket casual dan topi.

"Oh, kau sudah berpakaian normal" sambut seorang namja didepan pintu belakang tempat jaejoong berdiri sekarang.

"MWO!" seru jaejoong kaget. "Apa yang kau mau yunho~shii" tanya jaejoong shock.

"nde.. apa yang ku mau?" yunho nampak berpikir.

"Apa kau benar-benar ingin tau apa yang ku mau jaejoong~ah?" tanya yunho dengan ekspresi datar.

**CHAPTER 2**

**.**

**.**

"n-ne,," jawab jaejoong gugup masi dengan memandang takut ke arah yunho.

"tidak ada.." jawab yunho santai dan merenggangkan otot nya.

"eoh?" jaejoong mengerjapkan doe eyes nya imut.

"Aku hanya ingin memastikan.. jadi, maid yang ku lihat tadi benar-benar kau... Kim jaejoong sang wakil ketua osis?" tanya yunho santai dan kembali menegakkan badannya.

"n-nde.."

"kenapa kau bekerja di tempat seperti ini jaejoong~ah?" tanya yunho kemudian. Jaejoong dibuat sweatdrop dengan tingkah laku yunho.

"Manager.. aku pulang dulu ne.." terdengar suara dari dalam cafe.

Jaejoong langsung panik dan menyeret yunho pergi.

"kita bicara ditempat lain saja.."

-YUNJAE—

"hm, alasan keluarga eoh.." gumam yunho seraya memandang gemerlap lampu jalan didepannya. "pasti berat ya.." lanjutnya lagi.

"begitulah.." jawab jaejoong seraya duduk di ayunan yang terdapat pada taman kota.

"nde.. jadi itu alasan kau bekerja di cafe maid yang jauh dari sekolah.. kenapa kau tidak bekerja di sekitar rumah saja?"

"aku ingin... aku sudah mencoba mencari pekerjaan di sekitar rumah, tapi tidak ada tempat yang mau menerima siswa SMA seperti ku.. jadi saat heechul hyung memberi ku tawaran pekerjaan, aku langsung meng-iya-kan saja.." jelas jaejoong panjang lebar seraya menundukkan wajahnya.

"meskipun menjadi maid dan berpenampilan seperti itu" tandas yunho.

Jaejoong terdiam. "Eto.. sebenarnya awalnya aku tidak mau, tapi melihat umma ku yang terlalu bekerja keras untuk ku dan bummi~e membuat ku tidak bisa menolak tawaran heechul hyung" jelas jaejoong panjang lebar.

"hm.. pasti berat" komentar yunho. "ah.. jadi itu juga alasan mu masuk TOHO SHINKI HIGH SCHOOL? Karena biaya nya murah?"

"ne.. begitulah.." pasrah jaejoong. Jaejoong tidak terbiasa menceritakan masalahnya kepada orang lain, kecuali heechul tentu saja.

"Dan itu juga alasan utama mu mau menjadi wakil ketua osis agar dapat beasiswa?" tanya yunho lagi masi dengan ekspresi datar dan melihat jalan didepannya.

"akh.. yeogi.. tidak seperti itu.. alasan utama ku mau menjadi wakil ketua bukan karena beasiswa... tapi terlebih untuk membantu heechul hyung, sebagai rasa terimakasih ku..." ucap jaejoong ragu.

"hmm.. turut bersediih.. jaejoong~ah" sahut yunho santai seraya mendongakkan kepalanya.

'aku benar-benar tidak mengerti jalan pikiran namja musang ini..' gerutu jaejoong dalam hati.

"etoo.. yunho~shii" panggil jaejoong pelan.

"ne.."

"apa kau akan memberi tahu sekolah tentang ini?" tanya jaejoong hati-hati dan memandang yunho penuh permohonan 'jebal jangan katakan pada siapa-siapa'. Seolah yunho bisa membaca hatinya hanya lewat tatapannya.

Yunho yang mendapat pertanyaan serta tatapan imut dari jaejoong hanya menghela nafas. "entahlah.. aku tidak tau.."

"nde.." sahut jaejoong kaget dan berdiri dari tempatnya.

"Yunho~shi.. meskipun kau akan memberi tahu seluruh dunia, aku tidak akan menyerah.." cerocos jaejoong sedikit bernada tinggi untuk kemudian berlalu dari yunho.

"mana mungkin aku akan membagikan ini pada orang lain boojae.. kau sungguh terlihat cantik dengan pakaian maid itu.." gumam yunho pelan -yang tentu saja tidak dapat didengar jaejoong- seraya menatap kepergian jaejoong.

Sementara itu, sang namja cantik dengan bibir semerah cherry tidak henti-hentinya merutuki dirinya sendiri.

"Pabbo kim jaejoong.. kenapa kau membentak namja musang itu.. bagaimana kalau dia benar-benar menyebarkannya" rutuk jaejoong dengan memukul-mukul pelan kepalanya.

"aakhh... bagaimana aku harus bersikap besok? Umma.. eotte?" ratap jaejoong pilu.

-YUNJAE-

-3 hari pasca malam itu-

Jaejoong berjalan lesu menyusuri koridor untuk menuju kelasnya.

"oh jadi maid Perancis.." suara seorang yeoja dipinggir koridor tempat jaejoong berjalan. Jaejoong langsung menghentikan langkahnya.

'MAID!?' seru jaejoong dalam hati dan menatap kedua yeoja yang sedang bercakap.

"Ne, ini adalah tas made in perancis yang dibelikan ayah ku kemarin." Ujar yeoja cantik tapi masi kalah cantik dengan jaejoong kepada temannya yang berperawakan tomboy.

'oh.. ternyata made' desah jaejoong lega. 'haah.. aku jadi berhalusinasi dengan kata mirip maid semenjak kejadian malam itu..' gumam jaejoong dalam hati.

"tapi aneh juga, kenapa disekolah belum ada yang tahu yaa.." gumam jaejoong lagi, seraya melanjutkan langkahnya.

"apa si musang itu akan mengancam ku dengan rahasia ku itu?" terka jaejoong sambil membayangan close-up wajah yunho dengan seringaian musangnya.

"ah.. ani.. ani.. dia tidak terlihat seperti itu,, atau mungkin dia hanya kasihan pada ku?" terka jaejoong lagi.

"aish! Dasar namja musang menyebalkan!" gerutu jaejoong untuk kesekian kalinya, tanpa sadar bahwa gerak-geriknya sendari tadi diawasi oleh seorang namja bermata musang.

"hah.. si musang itu benar-benar.. eoh" tanpa sengaja jaejoong melihat yunho yang sedang menatapnya.

"Yunho~shi.. apa yang kau lihat.. se-sejak kapan kau disitu" kaget jaejoong seraya menunjuk-nunjuk yunho yang sedang duduk santai dikursi taman dekat jaejoong berada.

Mendengar teguran jaejoong, bukannya menjawab yunho langsung berdiri dan berlalu pergi.

"Y-YA! Kau belum menjawab ku yunho~shii" jerit jaejoong lantang.

"Yah.. apa maksud dari tatapannya tadi.. aku tidak mengerti.." pikir jaejoong.

"KYAA~ Yunho oppa sangat keren" histeris seorang yeoja yang berdiri tak jauh dari tempat yunho duduk tadi.

"Kudengar semasa SMP Yunho oppa sudah menyabet sabuk hitam karate, ia juga belajar hapkido.." sahut yeoja yang lainnya.

"ne.. kudengar yunho oppa juga menguasai taekwondo.."

"KYAA~~ Yunho oppa sangat keren dan kuaat, ia adalah cahaya disekolah kita.. berbeda dengan laki-laki lain.." histeris gadis lainnya.

"tapi kudengar dia sulit tertarik pada wanita,," timpal yang lainya..

"ne.. kudengar semua wanita yang menyatakan cinta padanya hanya akan berakhir dengan menangis.."

"ne kudengar dia juga homo"

"OMO~ Tuhan... rubah kelamin ku menjadi laki-laki jika memang pangeran ku seorang homo,," histeris salah satu yeoja dengan lebay nya.

Jaejoong hanya bisa sweatdrop seraya menghela nafas. "dia benar-benar populer" putus jaejoong setelah mendengar percakapan para gadis itu dan melanjutkan langkahnya menuju kelas.

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang para yeoja itu pikirkan.. bagaimana bisa mereka menyukai si wajah alien musang itu.. jelas-jelas aku yang lebih tampan" gerutu dan narsis jaejoong dalam perjalanan.

-YUNJAE-

-cafe maid-

KLINTING~~ KLINTIING~~

Suara lonceng (vee ga tau gimana membahasakannya =.=V) terdengar dan membuat jaejoong yang memiliki nama samaran youngwoung menoleh.

"se-" doe eyes jaejoong melebar sempurna mengetahui siapa tamunya.

"N-neo.. kenapa kau datang kesini yunho~shii" seru jaejoong panik yang langsung mendapat tatapan menegur dari manager berwajah angelic yang tak lain adalah Park Jung Soo atau biasa dipanggil Leeteuk.

'aku tidak mengerti kenapa alien musang ini tiba-tiba muncul' parno jaejoong histeris dalam hati.

"Wah.. Dia keren sekali.." komentar seorang maid yang juga berbusana sama dengan jaejoong.

"Ne.. Dia tampan sekali.. apa dia teman jaejoongi~e.." sahut seorang maid lagi.

"Ah, ketemu" ucap namja berbibir hati itu tenang. Yang membuat jaejoong semakin membelalakkan mata doe nya.

'apa alien musang ini berniat mempermainkan ku? Apa ini pernyataan perang" terka jaejoong. 'ne.. ini pasti ajakan perang... aish.. baiklah alien musang menyebalkan! Aku terima ajakan perang mu, bersiaplah..' sungut jaejoong dalam hati dan untuk sekejap merubah ekspressi wajahnya.

"Selamat datang, Tuan.." sambut jaejoong imut serta membungkukkan badan.

Untuk sekilas seperti ada bling-bling yang menyelimuti yunho dan jaejoong.

1 detik

2detik

3detik

"mmppfft,," Yunho menutup mulut nya menahan tawa, dan membuat aura hitam muncul dari belakang jaejoong.

'ALIEN MUSAANG MENYEBAALKAAAN' rutuk jaejoong dalam hati.

"maaf menunggu lama.." sopan jaejoong dengan meletakkan secangkir coffee latte pesanan yunho.

Selesai meletakkan, jaejoong langsung berlalu ke belakang dengan tetap dikawal tatapan tajam dari Yunho.

"ne... ne.. apa itu namjachingu joongi~e eoh? Daritadi dia terus memandangi mu joongie~yaa" antusias Leeteuk dengan wajah berbinar.

"ANII.." jawab jaejoong tegas dan cepat.

"Mwo?" seru leeteuk tidak percaya.

"aigoo manager hyuung~ sadarlah,, dia itu namja sama seperti joongi~e.. mana mungkin dia pacar joongi~e eoh.. joongi~e masi suka wanita berdada besar dengan pantat yang montok" sergah jaejoong dengan membayangkan Kumi Koda artis sexy yang selalu mempertontonkan tubuhnya.

PLETAAK

"AWW~ appo hyung~" ringis jaejoong sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya yang terkena jitakan sayang dari leeteuk.

"nappeun joongi~e eoh,, kenapa jadi membayangkan yang tidak-tidak" tegur leeteuk.

"hyung sendiri memulai membahas hal yang tidak penting" sungut jaejoong masi tidak terima.

-YUNJAE-

-di halaman belakang sekolah-

'apa dia berniat mempermainkan ku.. dia itu.. memang benar-benar siluman musang yang menyeramkan..' pikir jaejoong dengan meletakkan kepalanya di meja taman yang tersedia di halaman belakang TOHO SHINKI HIGH SCHOOL.

'apa-apaan itu.. dia duduk berjam-jam sambil memandang ku dan hanya memesan secangkir kopi..' dalam bayangan jaejoong muncul wajah yunho dengan raga siluman musang yang tertawa atau lebih tepatnya menyeringai iblis kearah jaejoong, oh dan jangan lupakan aura merah yang terus membayangi siluman musang dalam bayangan jaejoong.

"haah" jaejoong menghela nafas panjang seraya mendongakkan kepala keatas.

"Aku mulai lelah.. ingin istirahat,," lanjut jaejoong dengan mempoutkan bibirnya imut.

-other side di kelas-

"yo yunho.. kau masi dikelas.." sapa seorang namja dengan wajah cassanova pada namja bermata musang yang masi setia melihat kearah jendela,

"ne.." jawab yunho singkat.

"Akh.. Yoochun~a.. dulu saat SMP bukankah kau satu sekolah dengan wakil ketua OSIS, Kim Jaejoong?" tanya yunho tiba-tiba.

"oh.. ne.. wae?" sahut yoochun dan memandang yunho.

"apa kau tau sejak kapan ayahnya meninggal?" tanya yunho kemudian.

"yeogi.. saat dia kelas 3 SMP ayahnya mengalami kecelakaan.. tunggu.. sejak kapan seorang jung yunho tertarik dengan urusan orang lain terlebih urusan seorang kim jaejoong" selidik yoochun penuh rasa ingin tahu.

Mendapat tatapan seperti itu, membuat yunho kembali memandang sang objek pembicaraan yang sekarang sedang tidur di taman halaman belakang yang bisa dilihat dari jendela kelas tempat yunho sekarang.

-cafe maid-

Doe eyes yang terlihat jengah dengan bibir yang sedikit mengerucut menjadi tontonan gratis para penghuni cafe maid. Bagaimana tidak jengah jika terus ditatap oleh orang aneh seperti alien musang. Tentu saja dalam versi jaejoong.

'si musang itu datang lagi eoh.. apa ia tidak tahu kalau sudah menjadi pusat perhatian... aigoo' jaejoong menghela nafas jengah.

"Kyaa~ lelaki itu tampan sekali..." ucap salah seorang pelanggan yeoja.

"ne.. daritadi dia terus memandang youngwoong" ucap salah satu maid yang berada didekat pelanggan yeoja tadi.

"Sudah ku duga ia menyukai jaejoong" timpal seorang namja dengan wajah angelic nya yang berbinar-binar.

"mwo?" tanya jaejoong heran kearah manager nya yang tiba-tiba sudah berada dibelakang jaejoong.

"Matanya selalu memandang mu dengan penuh keterpesonaan dan kekhawatiran joongie~yaa.. tidakkah kau menyadari itu?" lanjut leeteuk masi dengan antusias dan mata yang berbinar.

"nde? Khawatir?" ulang jaejoong seraya berfikir dan memandang yunho yang juga menatapnya.

DEG

Tiba-tiba wajah jaejoong jadi memanas. 'aigoo... wajah bodoh kenapa kau memanas hanya karena mendapat tatapan menyebalkan dari alien musang yang terperangkap di tubuh beruang itu' rutuk jaejoong dalam hati.

'ingat joongie~ya.. yunho hanya mempermainkan mu...' yakin jaejoong pada dirinya.

-YUNJAE-

-di taman halaman belakang sekolah-

Terlihat seorang namja cantik yang sedang terpekur seorang diri dan meletakkan kepalanya di meja. Kebiasaan seorang kim jaejoong bila sedang lelah.

'ia memperhatikan ku hanya untuk mempermainkan aku saja.. tidak mungkin karena khawatir' monolog sang namja cantik dalam hati. Ingatannya kembali lagi pada kejadian istirahat pertama tadi.

Junsu bilang ia menjadi peringkat dua dalam ujian tengah semester ini. Dan si alien musang bertubuh beruang itu menjadi yang pertama.

'benar.. pasti dia hanya mempermainkan aku karena aku tidak memiliki waktu senggang... aah.. dia benar-benar membuat ku gila' sungut jaejoong dalam hati dan mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"dan lihatlah jaejoongi~e betapa menyedihkan nya dirimu selalu larut dalam prasangka-prasangka aneh mu,,," ratap jaejoong pilu.

"oii.. joongie~ah.. ternyata kau disini?" panggil seorang namja yang tak kalah cantik dari jaejoong hanya saja berwajah judes. Siapa lagi kalo bukan Kim Heechul.

"nde.. waeyo heechul hyung?" sahut jaejoong dan melihat heechul yang datang kearahnya.

"eto.. joongie~ya.. mianhae..." ujar heechul hati-hati.

"ne.. kenapa hyung meminta ma'af?" ujar jaejoong tidak enak melihat hyung judesnya tiba-tiba menghampirinya dan terlebih meminta ma'af.

"ano.. nanti, apa kau bisa membantu hyung? Hyung.. maksud hyung.." heechul mengutarakan maksudnya dengan sungkan, terbukti dari tingkah laku namja judes itu dengan tangannya yang tak berhenti menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang author yakin 100% sedang tidak gatal.

"katakan saja hyuung~, tidak perlu sungkan seperti itu pada joongi~e.." seolah tahu perasaan heechul, jaejoong menyelanya dengan senyum manis yang bertengger di bibir kissable nya. Tak sadarkah kau kim jaejoong.. ada seorang namja manly yang tercengang dengan senyum manis mu itu? Seorang namja dengan tubuh tegap dan berwajah kecil lengkap dengan tatapan tajamnya yang sering kau juluki musang.

"ahh.. ne.." heechul berhenti menggaruk belakang kepalanya dan tersenyum canggung. "sebenarnya... hyung mau minta tolong joongi~e untuk memperbaiki laporan keuangan dan juga mengecek sejauh mana program kerja kita sudah berjalan.. sebentar lagi kenaikan kelas dan akan ada Laporan pertanggung jawaban pada dewan sekolah, walaupun masi 6 bulan lagi tapi kita harus mulai menyiapkan nya sekarang.. tapi, aku tidak bisa mempercayai orang lain selain joongi~e.." lanjut heechul dan memandang wajah jaejoong yang masi tersenyum manis. Tapi heechul tahu dibalik senyumnya ada keletihan.

"ne.. joongi~e akan memeriksanya.." jawab jaejoong ceria masi dengan senyum menawannya.

"mianhae joongi~e.. hyung tau joongi~e pasti lelah, tapi hyung tidak bisa menyelesaikan ini sendirian.. jeongmal mianhaeyo.." mohon heechul penuh dengan rasa penyesalan.

"ne.. gwaenchana hyung.. joongi~e tahu hyung juga pasti sangat sibuk.. serahkan saja semuanya pada joongi~e" kelakar jaejoong seraya berdiri dan menepuk-nepuk dadanya ala pahlawan super hero. Heechul melebarkan senyumnya dan terkikik geli.

"ne.. ne.. gomawo joongie~ah.. kalau begitu hyung pergi dulu ne, hyung masi harus mengecek klub olahraga.. haah.. apa orang-orang tidak berguna itu sedah membuat laporan.." gerutu heechul yang hanya mendapat respon kikikan sang bibir cherry yang tertutup tangan, tawa khas seorang kim jaejoong.

"ne.. aku pergi dulu joongie~yaa" pamit heechul seraya melenggang pergi.

"ne hyung.." balas jaejoong dan memandang kepergian hyung nya.

"haah" jaejoong menghela nafas dan kembali berkutat pada mejanya. Tangan nya mengurut keningnya yang seraya berkedut.

"Sepertinya aku terlalu sibuk..." ujar jaejoong dan merebahkan kepalanya di meja.

Tiba-tiba jaejoong merasa kan dingin pada pipinya. Ia pun langsung menegakkan kepalanya.

"sepertinya kau terlalu sibuk jaejoongi~e.." suara bass seorang namja manly memasuki indra pendengaran jaejoong.

DEG

'suara itu..'

"minumlah.. " lanjut yunho dan menaruh kaleng vitamin C yang masi dingin didepan jaejoong.

"apa yang kau lakukan disini yunho~shii" tanya jaejoong masi dengan wajah memerah karena mendapat perlakuan seperti itu dari yunho.

"memperhatikanmu tentu saja.. apa lagi.." jawab yunho santai yang semakin membuat wajah jaejoong memanas. "joongie~yaa.. bisakah kau berhenti memanggilku dengan embel-embel ~shii?" tanya yunho seraya mencodongkan wajahnya ke arah jaejoong.

Jaejoong yang mendapat perlakuan seperti itu hanya membelalakkan doe eyes besar nya. "a-apa yang mau kau lakukan yunho~shii?" tanya jaejoong terbata.

Yunho tidak memerdulikan perntanyaan jaejoong dan tetap mencodongkan tubuhnya. Semakin dekat kearah jaejoong, dan membuat wajah jaejoong seperti kepiting rebus.

"yunhoo~shii.." panggil jaejoong lirih.

"jae.. badan mu panas..." kata yunho, saat memeriksa kening jaejoong.

"a-aku baik-baik saja.." sergah jaejoong.

"Apa badan yang bahkan bisa untuk merebus telur seperti ini yang kau sebut baik-baik saja boo?" geram yunho dan menggendong jaejoong ala bridal style.

"a-apa yang kau lakukan yun.." kaget jaejoong dengan membelalakkan doe eyes besarnya.

"diamlah boo"

"panggilan menjijikkan apa yang kau tujukan untuk ku alien musang menyebalkan.." gerutu jaejoong yang kemudian menutup kelopak matanya karena demam tinggi.

Yunho hanya memandang jaejoong dan melanjutkan langkah nya menuju UKS.

'i'll protect u, boojae..' gumam yunho dalam hati.

**TBC**

**Note:** sebenernya vee bingung sama genre ni fanfic.. kalo di movie nya si romance comedy.. tapi kalo vee tulis jadi ff kok jadi ngedrama gaje gitu.. *pundung

Mianhae ne.. vee belum bisa memberikan yang terbaik.. hhee

Tapi vee seneng deh ada yang baca ff vee.. ^_^ ..

Ok, ini dia balasan untuk yang review kemarin.

**gwansim84** : ne.. ini udah lanjut.. semoga kamu kecewa yah *eh?

Hehee...

Review lagi ne.. vee masi butuh banyak saran..

**MaghT : **hahaa.. chingu salah tebak.. si yundad ga mau berbagi jaemom..

Ne.. ini dah lanjut.. komen lagi ne.. ntar kasi saran lagi sama vee

**ninanutter116116**** :** ne.. ini chap 2 nya chingu.. gimana? Masi belum bisa komenkah..

pasti bad banget ya ff nya.. hhee

mianhe.. komen lagi ne?

**ifa. **** :**annyeong ifa-chan... iye kah?

Tapi vee masi belum bisa menggambarkan film nya dalam bentuk tulisan lho..

Ne.. ini udah lanjut.. gomawoo

Review lagi ne..

**princesssparkyu** : ne.. ini uda lanjut.. gomawo dah review. Review lagi ne..

**Vic89**** : **ini dia next chapnya.. gomawo dah review.. review lagi ne..

**missjelek**** :** ne.. ini uda vee lanjuut... review lagi ne..

**azahra88**** :**ne.. ini uda vee lanjut.. gomawo dah review...

**3kjj**** : **hehe.. chingu bisa aja..

Disini yundad ga iseng mesum kook..

Paling mesum-mesum dikiit..

Ahahaaa... kalo si yundad uda pasti ga bakal tahan sama rayuannya jaemom..

Gomawo ne dah review.. review lagi ne..

**nunoel31**** : ** kyaa.. nuno-chan bkin vee malu.. kenapa harus bilang makasi...

harusnya vee yang bilang makasi sama nuno-chan karena sudah mau baca ff abal-abal vee..

nee.. vee tau masi banyak yang kurang chap kemarin.. giimana dengan chap ini nuno-chan? Review lagi nee..

**Jenny : **ahahaa.. iya si yundad selalu cari kesempatan..

Yah pesona emak jae kan emang luar biasa..

Gomawo ne dah review.. review lagi ne..

**Yoon HyunWoon : **ini dia next chapnya... gomawo dah review..

Oke deh... itu dia balasan buat yang review chap 1 kemarin...

Gomawo ne.. n jangan lupa review lagi..

Vee masi butuh bnyak saran dan bimbingan dari para masta sekalian ^_^

Kkk~

Oke sekian cuap-cuap vee

**Mind to Review?**


	3. Chapter 3

**-YUNJAE FANFICTION-**

**Title:**

My Lovely Maid

**Disclaimer:**

I stole their name, but not own them. This fanfic inspirated by **"Kaichou Wa Maid Sama"** anime.

**Genre:**

Romance & Drama

**Cast:**

Yunjae, Kim Ryeowok (GS)and other cast.

**Warning:**

Newbie, YAOI (Boys Love), Gender Switch (GS) **-**hanya untuk Kim Ryeowok- , OOC, Typo(s). **borring**

**By : Versya Seyra**

**a/n: **Fanfic ini terinspirasi dari anime jepang yang berjudul **"Kaichou Wa Maid Sama". **Kalo yang udah pernah nonton mungkin akan tau sebagian ceritanya.

sebelumnya vee mau jelasin kalau Fanfic ini hanya terinspirasi dari anime **"Kaichou Wa Maid Sama"**, jadi vee ga membuat anime **"Kaichou Wa Maid Sama" **versi fanfic. Hanya ada kemiripan cerita,.. mangkanya vee cantumin judul animenya.. karena vee ga mau dibilang plagiat.. tapi banyak yang vee ubah kok di fanfic ini.. karena vee mau buat karakter jaemom seperti yukimura.. tapi susah... hhehee... dan ga tau kenapa vee ga bisa bikin yundad bersikap datar kaya usui.. seperti bukan yundad aja.. mian kalau ada yang kurang nyaman dengan fanfic ini... ^.^V

Yah langsung saja yaa ..^_^..

Oh iya.. vee ingatkan lagi, vee baru disini. Ini fanfic pertama ku. So if you **DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ. **Simple kan ^.^

**PREVIOUS CHAP**

"jae.. badan mu panas..." kata yunho, saat memeriksa kening jaejoong.

"a-aku baik-baik saja.." sergah jaejoong.

"Apa badan yang bahkan bisa untuk merebus telur seperti ini yang kau sebut baik-baik saja boo?" geram yunho dan menggendong jaejoong ala bridal style.

"a-apa yang kau lakukan yun.." kaget jaejoong dengan membelalakkan doe eyes besarnya.

"diamlah boo"

"panggilan menjijikkan apa yang kau tujukan untuk ku alien musang menyebalkan.." gerutu jaejoong yang kemudian menutup kelopak matanya karena demam tinggi.

Yunho hanya memandang jaejoong dan melanjutkan langkah nya menuju UKS.

'i'll protect you, boojae..' gumam yunho dalam hati.

.

.

**CHAPTER 3**

.

.

Disebuah ranjang pada ruangan yang didominasi warna putih, tergolek sesosok cantik dengan kompres di keningnya. Perlahan doe eyes yang terpejam itupun terbuka. Jaejoong mengerjapkan matanya menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk.

"Jaejoong~ah..." suara yeoja paruh baya terdengar di indera pendengaran jaejoong. Dengan masih mengumpulkan kesadarannya, jaejoong menoleh ke asal suara.

"umma sungguh terkejut saat pihak sekolah menelepon dan mengatakan joongi~e sakit."

"mianhae umma.." kata jaejoong seraya beranjak dari tidurnya yang dibantu Kim Ryeowok, umma jaejoong. Jaejoong mengamati sekitar dan tersadar bahwa kini ia telah berada di kamarnya.

"jangan terlalu banyak bergerak dulu joongie~yaa.." interupsi umma Kim yang melihat jaejoong hendak turun ranjang. Akhirnya umma kim menuntun jaejoong untuk bersandar pada sisi kepala ranjang. "hari ini joongi~e istirahat saja ne, umma sudah menelpon manager tempat joongi~e bekerja agar joongi~e libur hari ini..." lanjut umma Kim.

"ne umma.. gomawo.." sahut jaejoong lemah dan menyamankan posisinya.

"Akh.. ini.. " kata umma kim yang menginterupsi jaejoong menyamankan posisinya. "berterimakasihlah padanya besok.." lanjut umma Kim dan meletakkan syal ke pangkuan jaejoong.

"jja.. istirahatlah.." akhir umma Kim dan mengelus surai jaejoong lembut untuk selanjutnya keluar dari ruangan berdesign serba putih tersebut.

"ne umma.. gomawoo.." balas jaejoong dan mengiringi umma Kim yang beranjak keluar dari kamar dengan senyum lemah.

Setelah kepergian umma Kim, jaejoong memandangi syal yang ada di pangkuannya. Perlahan diambilnya syal itu dari pangkuannya. Pikirannya melayang pada kejadian sebelum kesadarannya hilang. Mengingat hal itu membuat wajahnya memanas.

"berkat si alien musang pabbo itu aku istirahat satu hari.." gumam jaejoong pada dirinya sendiri. Tanpa sadar jaejoong tersenyum mengingat Jung Yunho.

-YUNJAE-

Terlihat dua orang manusia dengan jenis kelamin sama sedang duduk di atap sekolah.

"apa kau sudah sehat jaejoongi~e?" tanya Yunho tanpa menatap lawan bicaranya. Matanya menerawang ke atas, seolah awan yang ada diatas lebih menarik daripada sosok indah yang kini ada disampingnya.

"hm.. ne.." jawab jaejoong sekenanya. 'kenapa kau jadi gugup begini, pabbo kim jaejoong..' rutuk jaejoong dalam hati.

"yeogi.." ucap jaejoong dan menyodorkan bungkusan yang berisi syal milik yunho. "gomawo.." lanjut jaejoong lagi.

Yunho hanya memandang tanpa minat bungkusan yang dibawa jaejoong dan beralih ke wajah cantik jaejoong.

"untuk mu saja.." sahut yunho dan kembali menghadap lurus kedepan.

"eh.." jaejoong bingung harus menjawab apa.

Saat ini baik yunho maupun jaejoong hanya terdiam menikmati angin yang membelai-belai surai mereka berdua.

"kemarin aku memikirkan sepanjang hari kenapa kau begitu menyebalkan.." suara jaejoong memecah keheningan diantara mereka. Yunho menatap jaejoong antusias.

"mwo?! Memangnya apa yang sudah ku perbuat?" heran yunho penasaran.

"aku hanya terlalu sensitif pada perasaan ku sendiri, dalam bayangan ku seolah-olah kau sedang berlari didepan ku lalu berbalik dan menjulurkan lidah mu kearah ku... aku benar-benar kesal karena merasa diremehkan oleh mu.. walaupun hanya terkaan ku saja.. tapi aku benar-benar kesal!" jelas jaejoong panjang lebar dengan mimik geram yang terlihat imut dimata yunho.

"tapi.. untuk kemarin.. terimakasih karena telah menyelamatkan ku.. dan yunho~shii.. berhentilah mengkhawatirkan ku.. aku adalah namja.. jadi aku bisa menjaga diri ku sendiri.." lanjut jaejoong dan tersenyum kearah yunho.

"jeongmal?" balas yunho singkat dan kembali menikmati hembusan angin.

"ne.. lihatlah nanti aku pasti akan berlari lebih cepat dan menyusul mu, nanti aku yang akan mengkhawatirkan mu.." sahut jaejoong dengan muka berbinar. "nde.. untuk itu,, sekali lagi aku ucapkan terimakasih.. karena aku benci berhutang.. aku ingin tau, apa ada yang kau inginkan yunho~shii?" tanya jaejoong masih dengan muka berbinar.

Yunho mengalihkan pandangannya ke jaejoong. Dapat ia lihat betapa manisnya jaejoong sekarang. "tentu saja.." jawab yunho akhirnya.

"jeongmal? Katakan saja apa yang kau inginkan.. aku pasti akan berusaha mengabulkannya.." respon jaejoong cepat.

Yunho menatap jaejoong penuh arti. "jadilah maid pribadi ku.." cetus yunho tak kalah cepat.

"MWO?!" seru jaejoong histeris lengkap dengan doe eyes nya yang terbuka lebar.

"ne.. jadilah maid pribadi ku.. bagaimana boo.. apa kau akan berusaha mengabulkannya sesuai dengan ucapan mu tadi?" tantang yunho dengan tetap mengamati ekspresi jaejoong. Jaejoong terlihat berfikir. Sungguh, jaejoong sekarang tampak semakin imut di mata yunho. Dengan bibir cherry yang mengerucut membuat yunho penasaran bagaimana rasanya mengecup dan menyesap bibir cherry tersebut.

"apa kau tidak ada permintaan lain yunho~shii.. di sekolah aku disibukkan dengan OSIS, sepulang sekolah aku harus bekerja di cafe maid, dan aku tidak mengambil hari libur.. sepulang kerja, aku langsung menghabiskan malam dengan belajar.. akan sangat sulit untuk ku kalau aku juga harus menjadi maid pribadi mu.." terang jaejoong polos.

Dalam pemikiran jaejoong, maid pribadi hanyalah menuruti yunho untuk membawa ini itu, mengerjakan PR, memasak atau membersihkan rumah. Dan jaejoong sudah terbiasa dengan hal tersebut, hanya saja dia berfikir bahwa dia tidak memiliki waktu untuk menjadi maid nya yunho. Tak tahukah kau kim jaejoong bahwa baru saja namja didepan mu membayangkan hal yang iya-iya tentang mu.

Yunho menghela nafas. 'kau benar-benar polos boo.. bagaimana bisa aku berfikir seperti tadi' gumam yunho dalam hati dan mengusap wajahnya.

"baiklah.. aku akan meminta hal yang lain.." ucap yunho pada akhirnya.

"nde?"

"berhentilah memanggil ku dengan embel-embel ~shii.. dan aku juga ingin lebih dekat dengan joongii~e.. "

"ne?" jaejoong tampak berfikir. "baiklah.. mulai sekarang kita berteman.. joongi~e tidak akan memanggil yunnie dengan sebutan ~shii lagi.." putus jaejoong dengan memamerkan senyuman terindahnya yang membuat hati yunho menghangat.

'yunnie eoh? Biasanya aku paling tidak suka bila ada yang memanggilku dengan yunnie.. tapi kau berbeda boo..'

Yunho pun balas tersenyum pada jaejoong. Melihat malaikatnya tersenyum membuat yunho menjadi gila. Tanpa sadar ia mendekati jaejoong. Mencondongkan wajahnya ke wajah jaejoong. Indera penciuman yunho pun mencium bau vanilla yang sangat memabukkan.

"yunnie mau apa eoh?" tanya jaejoong polos dengan mengerjabkan doe eyes nya imut. Jaejoong belum menyadari alarm bahaya telah berbunyi daritadi.

Melihat keimutan jaejoong membuat yunho semakin hilang akal. Dengan cepat ia menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir jaejoong dan menyesapnya lembut. Sedangkan sang empunya bibir hanya bisa terdiam shock dengan doe eyes yang melebar.

"manis.." ujar yunho setelah menyudahi mencicipi bibir jaejoong yang akan menjadi candunya setelah ini.

Wajah jaejoong merah padam karena malu. "apa yang yunnie lakukan eoh.. kenapa mencium joongi~e... ini adalah ciuman pertama joongi~e kenapa yunnie ambil.. joongie benci yunnie.." histeris jaejoong setelah tersadar dari shocknya dan berlari meninggalkan yunho.

"memangnya kenapa kalau aku yang mengambil ciuman pertama mu boo.. toh hanya aku yang boleh menciummu..." balas yunho possesive yang tentu saja takkan didengar jaejoong karena ia telah berlari kencang meninggalkan yunho sendiri.

-YUNJAE-

-di rumah jaejoong-

"hyung.. besok hari apa?" tanya Kim Kibum pada jaejoong yang sedang tidak fokus.

"hmm.. besok?" sahut jaejoong dan memandang adik satu-satunya. "mm.. apa ada sesuatu besok?" tanya jaejoong masih dengan wajah inconnect nya.

"tidak apa jika hyung tidak bisa menjawabnya.. jika hyung bilang tidak ada maka tidak ada" jelas kibum dengan memandang kakaknya polos.

Jaejoong terkikik hambar. "apa-apaan itu?" gerutu jaejoong dengan wajah sweatdrop nya.

"toko di ujung gang rumah kita akan memberikan 2 poin besok" jelas kibum dengan menempelkan poin pada sebuah kartu undian. "2 poin, hebat bukan?" tanya kibum datar dan memandang sang kakak.

"ne.." jawab jaejoong sekenanya.

"jika ada yang hyung inginkan bawa saja kartu ini.." tawar kibum dan menyodorkan kartu undian pada jaejoong.

Jaejoong memandang adiknya dan mengambil kartu yang disodorkan Kibum. "ne.. hyung mengerti.." jawab jaejoong masih dengan wajah tidak fokus.

"apa ada sesuatu?" tanya kibum pada akhirnya karena tidak biasa melihat jaejoong seperti ini.

" shampo dan ditergen ku rasa.." jawab jaejoong tanpa memandang adiknya.

"aniyo.. bukan itu.." sahut Kibum dan mengibaskan tangannya pelan. "hyung sepertinya sedang memikirkan sesuatu.." ucap kibum pada akhirnya yang sukses membuat jaejoong kembali ke alam sadarnya.

"na? Akhh.. tidak... bukan suatu hal yang penting..." tukas jaejoong salah tingkah.

Meski tidak puas dengan jawaban sang hyung, kibum tidak mau terlalu mencampuri urusan hyung nya. Matanya teralih pada buku catatan yang berisi kartu-kartu undian.

"sebenarnya tidak hanya besok, akan selalu ada event penjualan dimana-mana.." kibum pun memutuskan bertingkah seperti biasanya.

Jaejoong hanya memandang kibum dan tersenyum. 'gomawo bummie~ah.. bummie selalu bisa meringankan pekerjaan ku..' syukur jaejoong dalam hati.

.

.

Jaejoong hari ini benar-benar tidak fokus. Kini ia sedang rebahan di kamar bernuansa putih miliknya.

"hari ini aku sudah memecahkan gelas di cafe.. haah... ini semua gara-gara alien musang bodoh itu.." keluh jaejoong. Pikirannya melayang ke kejadian tadi siang di atap sekolah.

Jaejoong meraba bibirnya sendiri. Seketika wajah jaejoong memerah.

"kyaaa~ bagaimana bisa ciuman pertama ku diambil oleh alien musang yang sangat mesum dan menyebalkan itu..." histeris jaejoong dengan menyembunyikan wajahnya dibawah bantal. Khawatir jika teriakannya sampai terdengar oleh umma dan nam-dongsaengnya.

"umma... bagaimana joongie harus bersikap besok.. umma ottokhae.." gumam jaejoong tidak jelas masi dengan menyembunyikan diri dibawah bantal.

"haah.. si jung pabbo itu benar-benar membuat ku frustasi.." sungut jaejoong dan keluar dari persembunyiannya karena merasa pengap.

"bagaimana bisa musang itu mencium ku begitu saja.. lalu bersikap seolah tidak terjadi apaapa.." bosan dengan rebahan kini namja cantik itu duduk bersandar pada ranjangnya.

'manis..' bayangan dan kata-kata yunho ketika selesai mencium jaejoong pun terlintas dalam ingatan jaejoong.

"kyaaa~ ini benar-benar gila.. dia mengatakan itu dengan wajah mesum yang sangat menyebalkan.. memangnya joongie ini apa eoh.." rutuk jaejoong sambil mengigit-gigit boneka gajahnya.

"lupakan saja joongie lupakan... lebih baik sekarang joongie tidur saja eoh,," monolog jaejoong mencoba untuk menenangkan diri dan merebahkan tubuhnya diatas ranjang. Tak lupa menggelung selimut sampai sebatas dadanya mengingat ini telah memasuki musim dingin.

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

4 detik

"Hyaaa~ kenapa bayangan tadi siaang terus berputar dikepala kuu..." ratap jaejoong pilu sampai terduduk dan membuang selimutnya entah kemana. Pikirannya dipenuhi bayang-bayang Jung Yunho.

**TBC**

**Note**: annyeong chingudeul...

Vee balik lagi dengan chap 3.. jujur chap ini vee ga dapet feel.. ga semangat juga nulisnya.. jadi mian sangat mengecewakan...

Vee mau curhat boleh? Sebenarnya vee ga pede sama nih ff..

Vee sempet kehilangan selera buat nglanjutin ni ff.. karena ternyata menulis itu tidak semudah yang vee bayangkan ketika melihat yukimura yang sangat imut menjadi jaejoong..

Kkk~

Mungkin vee akan balik jadi reader saja.. itu lebih menyenangkan.. ehehee..

Tapi tenang saja.. vee akan berusaha keras nyelesein ff ini secepatnya sebagai tanggung jawab vee.. itu pun kalo ada yang mau diselesein.. ehehe

Tapi sekali lagi jeongmal mianhaeyo kalau ff ini sangat mengecewakan *bungkuk-bungkuk

Sekian curhatan vee.. sekarang vee mau bales ripiu dulu..

**Taeripark : **wah.. pertanyaan yang menarik.. kalau typo si enggak ya..

Karena vee memang suka nulis "masih" dengan "masi".. sehingga kebawa sampai dipenulisan ff.. vee aja ga sadar nulis itu.. gomawo sudah diingatkan.. mian kalau itu sangat mengganggu chingu... kalau buta huruf? Akh.. chingu becandanya lucu.. kalau vee buta huruf yang nulis ff ini siapa doonk? Hhehee... Kalau ga mirip sama komik emang iya.. vee sudah jelasin ya diatas.. gomawo dah review...

**Princesssparkyu : **nee.. vee usahain habis ketik langsung update chingu.. gomawo dah review..

**azahra88 : ** ini dia next chapnya chingu.. gomawo dah review..

**ifa. : **wah.. gomawo buat semangatnya ifa-chan.. vee emang susah kalau mau bikin sama persis,, hihii.. gomawo ne buat semangat n review nya..

**gwansim84 : **iyaa? Alhamdulillah... paling ga, ga ngebosenin.. hhehee.. kalo itu vee sadar banget kok chingu.. vee belum bisa bikin humor.. masi usaha.. ehehehee... gomawo dah review.. ^_^

**3kjj : **komen chingu panjang sangat.. vee suka deh jadiinya.. hihii

Iya... yunpa selalu buat joongie apapun yang terjadi.. jeongmal gomawo buat reviewnya..

**nunoel31 : **nuno-chan.. vee terharu sama komennya.. kata-kata nuno-chan bagai oasis ditengah gurun pasir *hallah.. hihii... gomawo ne sudah review.. gomawo juga atas semangat nya...

**js-ie : **ne.. vee juga gabisa bayangin yuno sedatar usui.. mau gimana pun vee bayangiin tetep aja ga bisa.. kkk~ kalau joongie yang jadi ketua osis juga vee ga bisa membayangkan.. secara kan joongie sangat amat teramat lemah lembut.. kkk~.. gomawo ne dah review..

**yoon HyunWoon : ** ini dia next chap nya... mian kalo ga seru lagi.. gomawo dah review...

**danactebh : **iya.. ini udah lanjuut.. tapi ga janji bagus n bikin penasaran lagi ya,, hehee *garuk-garuk idung,, gomawoo dah review..

**JungJaema: **Ne.. disini memang si jajae dibuat lola nyadarin karena jajae masi ngerasa menyukai gadis berdada besar dan berbokong sexy kaya jun-chan.. *eh?

Becanda.. jun-chan kan uke nya abang jidat ya.. hihii

Gomawo dah review,,

**Vic89 :** iya.. cuman karena si appa liat umma pas negur appa, appa jadi tergila-gila sama umma.. kkk~.. gomawo ne dah review,,,

**Gyellee Ravendra : **ice cream strawberry sama vanilla manisan mana chingu? Kkk~

Hehe.. memang saiia ini miss typo(s).. mian ne atas ketidaknyamanan nya.. hhee *nyengir

Yunjae momment emang dikit karena disini ini cerita tentang usaha appa membuat umma sadar akan perasaannya ke appa... hhee.. gomawo ne dah review..

Yah..

Semua sudah vee bales ne..

Gomawo sudah baca n review,, vee sayank kalian.. gomawo untuk dukungannya..

Hehee

Doakan semoga vee bisa cepat nulis chap 4.. karena rasanya malas sekali..

huhuu


	4. Chapter 4

**-YUNJAE FANFICTION-**

**Title:**

My Lovely Maid

**Genre:**

Romance & Drama

**Cast:**

Yunjae and other cast.

**Warning:**

Newbie, YAOI (Boys Love), OOC, Typo(s). **borring**

**By : Versya Seyra**

**a/n: **Sepertinya vee mulai dari ch 3 kemarin dah keluar dari cerita asli anime "Kaichou wa maid sama" ya.. dan kayaknya vee emang mau keluar dari alur asli animenya.. karena vee capek selalu nulis sambil nonton.. kkk~

jadi mulai dari chap ini vee akan pakai imajinasi sendiri ya.. ya mungkin masih ada adegan yang mirip di anime -mungkin hlo ya-, tapi vee mulai bikin yang jauh dari anime nya.. kkk~

jadi kalau nanti setelah baca chap ini kalian merasa aneh.. harap maklum.. vee berusaha yang terbaik.. tapi vee tetap lah manusia biasa ..^_^..

Yah langsung saja yaa ..^_^..

Oh iya.. vee ingatkan lagi, vee baru disini. Ini fanfic pertama ku. So if you **DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ. **Simple kan ^.^

**PREVIOUS CHAP**

Jaejoong hari ini benar-benar tidak fokus. Kini ia sedang rebahan di kamar bernuansa putih miliknya.

"hari ini aku sudah memecahkan gelas di cafe.. haah... ini semua gara-gara alien musang bodoh itu.." keluh jaejoong. Pikirannya melayang ke kejadian tadi siang di atap sekolah.

Jaejoong meraba bibirnya sendiri. Seketika wajah jaejoong memerah.

"kyaaa~ bagaimana bisa ciuman pertama ku diambil oleh alien musang yang sangat mesum dan menyebalkan itu..." histeris jaejoong dengan menyembunyikan wajahnya dibawah bantal. Khawatir jika teriakannya sampai terdengar oleh umma dan nam-dongsaengnya.

"umma... bagaimana joongie harus bersikap besok.. umma ottokhae.." gumam jaejoong tidak jelas masi dengan menyembunyikan diri dibawah bantal.

"haah.. si jung pabbo itu benar-benar membuat ku frustasi.." sungut jaejoong dan keluar dari persembunyiannya karena merasa pengap.

"bagaimana bisa musang itu mencium ku begitu saja.. lalu bersikap seolah tidak terjadi apaapa.." bosan dengan rebahan kini namja cantik itu duduk bersandar pada ranjangnya.

'manis..' bayangan dan kata-kata yunho ketika selesai mencium jaejoong pun terlintas dalam ingatan jaejoong.

"kyaaa~ ini benar-benar gila.. dia mengatakan itu dengan wajah mesum yang sangat menyebalkan.. memangnya joongie ini apa eoh.." rutuk jaejoong sambil mengigit-gigit boneka gajahnya.

"lupakan saja joongie lupakan... lebih baik sekarang joongie tidur saja eoh,," monolog jaejoong mencoba untuk menenangkan diri dan merebahkan tubuhnya diatas ranjang. Tak lupa menggelung selimut sampai sebatas dadanya mengingat ini telah memasuki musim dingin.

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

4 detik

"Hyaaa~ kenapa bayangan tadi siaang terus berputar dikepala kuu..." ratap jaejoong pilu sampai terduduk dan membuang selimutnya entah kemana. Pikirannya dipenuhi bayang-bayang Jung Yunho.

.

.

**CHAPTER 4**

.

.

-seminggu semenjak hari itu-

Jaejoong berjalan santai dengan kim heechul menuju ruang OSIS. Hari ini OSIS akan mengadakan rapat internal untuk laporan pertanggung jawaban mereka selama menjabat sebagai OSIS yang nantinya akan dilaporkan lagi ke dewan sekolah . Tak sengaja, ekor mata jaejoong menemukan sosok pengacau hatinya belakangan ini. Melihat akan hal itu jaejoong menundukkan wajahnya yang memerah.

"oh.. yunho.. belakangan ini aku selalu melihat mu dimana-mana.. apa kau mengikuti ku eoh?" canda Kim Heechul saat berpapasan dengan Yunho.

"Ah benarkah? Sayang sekali bukan kau yang ku ikuti hyung.." jawab yunho tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari sosok namja kelewat sempurna di samping heechul.

Heechul yang melihat arah pandangan yunho pun hanya menghela nafas. 'ternyata masalah mereka berdua belum selesai' batin heechul.

"hyuung.. joongie duluan ne,, joongie lupa belum menulis ulang laporan pemantapan staf yang kemarin.." suara sang namja berkulit putih susu dengan doe eyes yang sempurna itupun terdengar.

"eoh? Apa iya? Bukannya laporan itu sudah diurus sama sui~e.." tanya heechul berpura-pura tidak paham akan alasan jaejoong. Heechul tahu jika jaejoong hanya mencari alasan saja agar tidak lama-lama dengan si namja musang didepannya ini.

"ani.. kemarin suie memberikannya pada joongie.. jadi joongie harus mengecek sebelum rapat nanti hyung.." dalih jaejoong masih keukeuh mempertahankan alasannya yang dianggap konyol oleh heechul.

"joongie tenang saja eoh.. hyung yang akan menulis ulang laporan itu.. lebih baik joongie urus dulu masalah joongie dengan yunho ne,," tegas heechul dan meninggalkan jaejoong berdua dengan yunho.

"hyuung.. jangan tinggalkan joongie.." seru jaejoong hendak menyusul heechul.

Grep..

"kita perlu bicara joongie.." suara bass menyapa indera pendengaran jaejoong. Jaejoong mengarahkan pandangannya pada yunho lalu pada tangannya yang dicekal oleh yunho.

"tapi joongie ada rapat yunnie.." dalih jaejoong yang masih belum sanggup berlama-lama dengan yunho.

"bukannya heechul hyung sendiri yang menyuruh kita untuk menyelesaikan masalah kita joongie... kajja kita bicara.." tegas yunho dan memaksa jaejoong mengikuti langkah lebar yunho.

.

.

-atap sekolah-

.

.

"kenapa harus diatap yunnie... kan kita bisa membicarakan ini di taman saja,,," gerutu jaejoong saat diseret paksa oleh yunho menuju atap.

"memang apa yang akan kita bicarakan joongie?" tanya yunho seduktif, berniat menggoda jaejoong.

Mendapat tatapan dan pertanyaan seperti itu jaejoong merasa bergidik, seolah bulu romanya berdiri semua. 'si alien musang menyebalkan ini kenapa suka sekali mempermainkan joongie eoh..' gerutu jaejoong dalam hati.

"kenapa joongie masih berdiri disitu? Kajja duduk dekat yunnie, atau perlu yunnie gendong?" yunho semakin gencar menggoda namja cantik yang terlihat imut dengan muka memerah sempurna. Dalam hati yunho merasa menang, karena hanya dia yang bisa membuat jaejoong memerah seperti itu.

Jaejoong masih terlarut dengan pikirannya merutuki kebodohannya yang langsung ikut saja ketika dipaksa yunho. Jaejoong terus memikirkannya dan tidak menyadari bahwa jaejoong sudah berada dalam gendongan sang beruang mesum.

"kyaaa~ apa yang yunnie lakukan eoh?" histeris jaejoong saat ia tersadar yunho menggendongnya sampai mereka kini ada di tempat yang teduh.

"itu karena joongie mengacuhkan yunnie... yunnie ga suka diacuhkan.." balas yunho datar dan menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu jaejoong. Mendapati hal itu tubuh jaejoong mendadak tegang dengan sendirinya. Jantungnya memompa lebih cepat dari biasanya.

"joongie... rileks saja eoh... yunnie tidak akan memakan joongie lagi..." tegur yunho yang merasakan jaejoong menegang. Ia pun beralih rebahan dengan menjadikan paha jaejoong sebagai bantalnya. Hal itu sontak membuat wajah cantik jaejoong merona kembali. Bayangan ketika aksi 'makan' versi yunho pun terulang lagi dalam imajinasi jaejoong.

"y-yunnie... k-kenapa yunnie malah rebahan? Joongie harus rapat.." suara lembut jaejoong yang juga terdengar aneh karena gugup menginterupsi kegiatan yunho menikmati aroma vanilla yang menguar dari tubuh jaejoong.

"biarkan saja eoh.. heechul hyung juga sudah mengijinkan" cuek yunho dan tetap menikmati detik demi detik bersama jaejoong. Mendengar jawaban itu jaejoong mencoba rileks. Namun bayangan 'makan' itu masih saja menghantui jaejoong.

"yunnie... tempo hari.. mm.. kenapa yunnie,, mm.. tiba-tiba mencium joongie?" tanya jaejoong dengan segenap hati nya menahan malu karena rasa penasaran yang sudah berada diubun-ubun. Pipinya merona merah, dan doe eyes nya memandang entah kemana saja asal tidak bertemu pandang dengan yunho.

"wae? Joongie tidak suka eoh?" tanya yunho balik dengan memandang paras kelewat cantik jaejoong.

"mm... sebenarnya itu ciuman pertama joongie.. tadinya joongie berharap ciuman pertama joongie akan bersama yeoja yeoppo yang memiliki dada besar dan pantat se-sexy suie.." papar jaejoong dengan membayangkan Kim Junsu rekan OSIS nya versi yeoja.

"ternyata joongie nappeun eoh.." respon yunho yang masih belum percaya kalau pujaan hatinya ternyata tidak sepolos yang dia bayangkan. Sedangkan jaejoong hanya tertawa renyah dengan menutupi bibir semerah cherrynya.

"untuk apa joongie mencari yeoja yeoppo? Joongie saja sudah yeoppo.. harusnya joongie mencari namja tampan seperti yunnie..." ucap yunho serius dengan memandang manik teduh jaejoong.

"YA! Joongie itu tampan bukan cantik.." seru jaejoong tidak terima.

"ani.. joongie itu nomu yeoppo.." keukeuh yunho yang langsung mengambil pose duduk dan mencubit gemas hidung jaejoong.

"YA! Joongie itu tampan yunnie... karena joongie itu NAMJA" seru jaejoong lagi yang menekankan kata NAMJA.

"memang kenapa jika joongie NAMJA.. toh nyatanya joongie tetap YEOPPO.." masih dengan intonasi yang datar, yunho menekankan beberapa kata dengan menyilangkan tangan di dada.

"YA!" bentak jaejoong frustasi dan berdiri dari duduk nya seraya mengacak rambut almond nya.

"sudahlah joongie harus belajar menerima nasib kalau joongie itu memang yeoppo dan hanya ditakdirkan untuk yunnie.." yunho berucap santai masih dengan bersedekap tangan didadanya tanpa memandang jaejoong yang telah diliputi aura kelam.

"apa yunnie bilang eoh? Yeoppo? Joongie itu tampan bukan yeoppo yunnie..." geram jaejoong dan memandang sengit kearah yunho masih dengan diliputi aura hitam.

"buat yunnie joongie tetap yeoppo.." keukeuh yunho dengan cuek nya.

"YA!" seru jaejoong dan akan melayangkan bogem mentah kearah yunho yang langsung ditangkap oleh yunho.

"kena.." ujar yunho tenang masih dengan menggenggam erat tinju jaejoong.

"YA! Joongie benci yunnie..." jerit jaejoong yang langsung dibungkam oleh sesuatu yang kenyal dan basah. Jaejoong membelalakkan doe eyes nya saat menyadari benda kenyal tersebut semakin menghisap bibir jaejoong.

Tersadar akan hal itu jaejoong reflek memukul-mukul dada bidang yunho untuk menghentikan aktifitas namja manly tersebut. Yunho pun menuruti jaejoong dan melepaskan tautan bibirnya.

Jaejoong menghapus kasar saliva yang tertinggal dibibirnya. Matanya nyalang memandang yunho dengan wajah yang memerah menahan sesuatu yang terasa meremas jantung nya dan perut yang terasa digelitiki.

"kenapa yunnie melakukan ini lagi eoh?" sengit jaejoong masih dengan wajah memerah.

"tentu saja karena yunnie menyukai joongie.." jawab yunho tegas sambil mengelus pipi jaejoong yang langsung ditepis kasar oleh jaejoong,

"NAEGA NAMJA JUNG..." tegas jaejoong penuh penekanan dan berlalu pergi meninggalkan yunho yang masih terpaku memandang jaejoong. Sedikit banyak yunho merasa kagum dibalik sifat polosnya jaejoong memiliki sisi tegas yang mempesona.

"aku semakin jatuh dalam pesona mu joongie... dan aku tak bisa keluar lagi.. i'm trapped"

**TBC**

Emm.. pendek ya? Mian...

Vee lagi ada banyak tugas dan vee juga lagi seteres..

Jadilah ga begitu konsen...

Sampai disini apakah masih berkenan?

Buat chingu yang udah nonton anime nya... lebih suka yang seperti ini atau yang hampir mirip anime? Komen ne? Kalo lebih suka yang hampir mirip anime.. vee balik lagi tulis yang hampir mirip anime... aigoo vee ngerasa ga tegas banget yah... maapin vee yaa?

Ada saran untuk next chap? Mm.. untuk review ch 3 maaf vee ga bisa bales.. tapi vee makasiih banget ke kalian... kalian semangat ku :*

Sekian dari vee.. vee mau lanjut pusing tugas lagi... T_T


	5. Chapter 5

**-YUNJAE FANFICTION-**

**Title:**

My Lovely Maid

**Genre:**

Romance & Drama

**Cast:**

Yunjae and other cast.

**Warning:**

Newbie, YAOI (Boys Love), OOC, Typo(s). **borring**

**By : Versya Seyra**

**PREVIOUS CHAP**

"kenapa yunnie melakukan ini lagi eoh?" sengit jaejoong masih dengan wajah memerah.

"tentu saja karena yunnie menyukai joongie.." jawab yunho tegas sambil mengelus pipi jaejoong yang langsung ditepis kasar oleh jaejoong,

"NAEGA NAMJA JUNG..." tegas jaejoong penuh penekanan dan berlalu pergi meninggalkan yunho yang masih terpaku memandang jaejoong. Sedikit banyak yunho merasa kagum dibalik sifat polosnya jaejoong memiliki sisi tegas yang mempesona.

"aku semakin jatuh dalam pesona mu joongie... dan aku tak bisa keluar lagi.. i'm trapped"

.

.

**CHAPTER 5**

**.**

**.**

-cafe maid-

Jaejoong terlihat sedang melayani beberapa pelanggan dengan terampil. Tak hentinya senyum ia sunggingkan untuk memuaskan pelanggan. Dengan sabar juga jaejoong melayani pelanggan yang memiliki permintaan dibatas wajar.

KLINTING~ KLINTING~

Gemerincing lonceng pertanda ketika pintu cafe terbuka membuat jaejoong reflek menghadap pintu dan menyambut pelanggan.

"Selamat datang Tu..an" ucap jaejoong dengan setengah hati ketika melihat pelanggannya adalah yunho. Reflek jaejoong mengalihkan wajahnya kearah lain yang mendapat tatapan aneh dari leeteuk yang merupakan manager cafe. Melihat gelagat jaejoong yang tidak akan menyambut yunho, Ahra salah satu rekan kerja jaejoong yang juga menaruh hati pada yunho pun datang menyambut yunho.

"youngwonggie.." panggil salah seorang pelanggan yang letaknya jauh dari yunho.

"ne..." balas jaejoong ceria dan menghampiri pelanggan tersebut.

"bisakah aku mendapatkan segelas air untuk istriku?" tanya seorang pelanggan namja paruh baya sambil menggenggam erat tangan istrinya.

"waah... tuan dan nyonya romantis sekali... youngwoong jadi iri... ne,, segelas air putih untuk nyonya besar akan youngwoong antarkan segera,," jawab jaejoong dengan senyum manis yang terpampang diwajah sempurnanya. Kedua pasangan itupun membalas senyum jaejoong tanpa melepaskan tautan tangan mereka berdua.

Hal itu tak luput dari pandangan namja bermata musang yang sendari tadi memperhatikan jaejoong. Hatinya agak miris melihat jaejoong yang mengacuhkannya. Yunho benar-benar tidak suka diacuhkan oleh jaejoong. Terhitung sudah dua hari ini dia diacuhkan oleh jaejoong.

"youngwoongie,,," panggil yunho ketika jaejoong telah usai melayani pasangan suami istri tadi. Jaejoong menoleh kearah yunho dan memasang senyum malas.

"ne.." sahut jaejoong yang dengan malas beranjak kearah yunho.

"youngwoongie kenapa terlihat membenci yunnie eoh.." tanya yunho datar dengan menatap paras cantik jaejoong. Dia sengaja menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk berbicara dengan jaejoong. Karena semenjak kejadian dua hari silam di atap sekolah itu jaejoong tidak mau lagi berbicara dengan yunho.

"A-Animnida.. youngwoong tidak membenci tuan..." gugup jaejoong yang mendapat pertanyaan tidak terduga dari yunho.

"tapi kilatan mata youngwoong terlihat seperti mau membunuh yunnie.. yunnie jadi takut" manja yunho tapi tetap tidak mengurangi kadar manly nya.

"n-nde.." jaejoong sudah berkeringat dingin karena pertanyaan yunho. 'sial! Si musang ini licik sekali eoh..' geram jaejoong dalam hati.

"baiklah kalau youngwoong tidak mau yunnie disini yunnie pergi saja.." rajuk yunho yang melihat jaejoong hanya diam saja.

"aakh.. jeongsohamnida tuan.. mungkin youngwoong kami sedang tidak enak badan.. youngwoong tentu tidak membenci tuan.. iya kan youngwoong?" tanya leeteuk yang tiba-tiba muncul karena melihat situasi tidak mengenakkan diantara yunho dan jaejoong yang bisa mengakibatkan ketidaknyamanan pada pelanggan cafe yang lain.

"n-ne.." jawab jaejoong pasrah saja.

"kalau memang begitu bisakah youngwoong menemani ku selama disini leeteuk kwajangnim?" tanya yunho sambil tersenyum kearah leeteuk yang dibuat terpesona dengan senyum si bibir hati tersebut.

"SHIRREO..." tolak jaejoong cepat dengan nada tinggi yang langsung mendapat deathglare dari leeteuk. Jaejoong tersenyum kikuk.

"jeongsohamnida.. jeongsohamnida.." reflek leeteuk meminta maaf kepada para pelanggan yang merasa terganggu dengan teriakan jaejoong tadi. Melihat hal itu jaejoong juga langsung ikut meminta maaf.

"sepertinya youngwoong benar-benar tidak menyukai yunnie.. jadi lebih baik yunnie pulang saja..." kata yunho akhirnya sambil beranjak dari duduknya,

"A-animnida tuan.. youngwoong harus bekerja.. jadi youngwoong tidak bisa menemani tuan,," kilah jaejoong pada akhirnya karena tidak mau membuat leeteuk semakin marah padanya.

"ne.. youngwoong bisa menemani yunnie.. karena kebetulan hari ini cafe tidak terlalu ramai.." ucap leeteuk memutuskan yang langsung mendapat tatapan memelas dari doe eyes jaejoong. Leeteuk hanya mendelik sebentar seolah berkata –turuti saja apa kata ku-. Jaejoong pun tertunduk dan memandang yunho sebal.

"ne.. tuan jangan marah eoh.. youngwoong akan menemani tuan.." pasrah jaejoong pada akhirnya.

.

.

"bisakah aku kembali bekerja jung yunho~shii yang terhormat? Aku digaji bukan hanya untuk kau pandangi seperti ini.." gerutu jaejoong yang merasa jengah karena sejak 15menit ia duduk menemani yunho, mereka hanya diam dengan yunho yang tak mengalihkan perhatiannya sedetik pun dari jaejoong.

"panggil aku yunnie, joongie.." cuek yunho yang masih setia memandang paras indah didepannya.

"ck.. tidak setelah kau mengatai aku cantiik!" decih jaejoong yang masih tidak terima karena dibilang cantik oleh yunho saat itu.

"mwo? Jadi kau marah hanya karena aku bilang cantik joongie?" ulang yunho yang tidak percaya kalau namja cantik pujaan hatinya mengacuhkannya dan bersikap tidak bersahabat hanya karena dibilang cantik.

"mwo? Hanya kau bilang jung! Setelah kau melukai persaanku dan melecehkan martabat ku sebagai seorang namja kau berkata hanya? Cih.. menyebalkan sekali" geram jaejoong dan menatap sengit yunho.

"yang mana yang kau sebut melukai dan melecehkan mu joongie?" tanya yunho frustasi mendapat tatapan penuh kebencian dari jaejoong. Sungguh yunho tidak bisa kalau harus terus-terusan mendapat tatapan seperti itu.

"tentu saja dengan mengatai aku cantik jung.." jawab jaejoong cepat.

"aigoo..." yunho menghela nafas panjang.

-YUNJAE-

"joongie.. setelah ganti baju temui hyung diruangan hyung ne.." perintah leetuk saat melihat jaejoong yang telah selesai membersihkan cafe.

"ne hyung..." jawab jaejoong dan menatap punggung leeteuk yang mulai menghilang dibalik pintu bertuliskan "STAFF ONLY".

"haaah..." jaejoong menghela nafas panjang.

"manager pasti kecewa dengan sikap mu hari ini joongie.." tegur Hinata gadis manis asal jepang yang juga rekan kerja jaejoong.

"ne.. sepertinya begitu hinata-chan.."

"ku dengar hari ini kita mendapat kritik dari beberapa pelanggan gara-gara youngwoong yang hilang kendali.." timpal Ahra yang menatap sengit jaejoong. "dan itu semua karena keegoisan mu kim jaejoong!" lanjut ahra yang mencoba mengintimidasi jaejoong lewat tatapan matanya.

"sudahlah Ahra.. itu bukan salah jaejoong oppa... mungkin saja jaejoong oppa sedang lelah.." bela Kim Hyuna salah satu rekan kerja jaejoong yang dekat dengan jaejoong.

"cih.. memang dia pikir cuman dia yang lelah! Kita semua juga lelah... dasar merepotkan" sengit Go Ahra dan berlalu menuju ruang ganti.

"sudahlah joongie... jangan bersedih.. kejadian seperti ini jangan sampai terulang lagi ne?" hibur hinata yang melihat jaejoong menunduk sedih.

"ne.. hinata-chan.. arigatou.." balas jaejoong dan tersenyum yang membuat semburat merah memenuhi pipi hinata.

"ne.. joongie oppa jangan bersedih lagi ne?" timpal hyuna yang memang menaruh hati pada jaejoong.

"ne hyuna~yaa...gomawo.. jja.. aku akan menemui leeteuk hyung dulu" balas jaejoong dengan senyum dan menuju ke ruangan leeteuk setelah ia berganti pakaian.

Tok.. tok.. tok..

"leeteuk hyung.. ini joongie, bolehkah joongie masuk?" tanya jaejoong sopan didepan pintu leeteuk.

"ne joongie.. masuklah.." seru leeteuk dari dalam.

Jaejoong pun membuka pintu dan masuk ke dalam ruangan dengan interior bergaya eropa.

"eoh.. heechul hyung disini?" kaget jaejoong saat menemukan heechul yang sedang memainkan handphonenya.

"ne... leeteuk hyung menelepon karena kau aneh belakangan ini.. " jawab heechul cuek masih dengan memegang handphonenya.

"eto.. nan mianhaeyo hyungdeul.." balas jaejoong dengan kepala tertunduk tidak berani bertatap muka dengan sang cinderella yang tak perlu diragukan kejudesannya.

"sudahlah chullie.. setidaknya biarkan joongie duduk dulu.." sela leeteuk yang meilhat interaksi kedua namja didepannya. "joongie kemarilah.." titah leeteuk seraya menepuk sofa disebelahnya. Jaejoong hanya menuruti perintah leeteuk dan duduk disamping namja berwajah angelic itu.

"joongie.. apa joongie ada masalah eoh? Hyung perhatikan akhir-akhir ini joongie selalu tidak fokus.." tanya leteuk lembut dan mengusap bahu jaejoong.

"nde.. mianhae hyung.."

"apa kau tidak mau menjelaskan sesuatu kim jaejoong?" tukas heechul dan memandang dengan penuh intimidasi kearah jaejoong.

"ne?" jaejoong masih belum ngeh.

"aish... kalau kau ada masalah dengan si jung pabbo itu jangan kau bawa sampai dimana-mana joongie... bukankah aku sudah memberikan kalian waktu untuk menyelesaikan masalah kalian? Kenapa masih terus saja seperti itu? Aku bosan melihat si jung pabbo itu mengikuti mu kemana-mana.. aigoo" heechul berbicara dengan menggebu-gebu yang diakhiri dengan menghela nafas panjang seraya memijit pelipis nya.

"m-mianhae hyung.."

"YA! Berhentilah meminta maaf dan selesaikan masalah mu secepatnya dengan jung yunho.." bentak heechul lembut (?) dan memandang tajam kearah jaejoong.

"n-ne hyuung.." jawab jaejoong takut-takut.

"aigoo chulie~yaa... kenapa kau tidak bisa lebih manis sedikit eoh?" tegur leeteuk dan menyentil kening heechul pelan.

"YA! ahjumma sudah berapa kali ku bilang jangan menyentil kening ku.. lihat saja.. aku akan melaporkan pada kangin-jussi.." teriak heechul tidak terima atas perlakuan leeteuk.

"siapa yang akan kau laporkan padaku chullie?" terdengar suara bariton namja manly yang terlihat lebih berisi.

"ahjussi... bawalah ahjumma ini pulang.. dia selalu saja menyentil kening ku..." lapor heechul pada kangin yang telah merangkul leeteuk yang langsung menghambur kearahnya.

"YA! Siapa yang kau panggil ahjumma? Aku ini namja chullie.." seru leeteuk tidak terima.

"ya.. namja yang telah membuat ahjussi ku yang masih kalah ganteng dari ku tergila-gila dan menikahi mu.." sindir heechul pedas.

"YA!"

"sudahlah chagii.. jangan begitu.. kau kan istri ku jadi wajar jika keponakan ku memanggil mu ahjumma.." sergah kangin sebelum kedua orang yang disayangi nya itu kembali berdebat. Mendengar itu heechul tersenyum nista.

"Ya.. chagii kenapa kau membela chullie eoh.." rajuk leeteuk.

"Ani.. aku tidak membela siapa-siapa.. tapi kau memang istri ku yang sangat ku cintai.." rayu kangin dan hendak mencium leeteuk.

"YA! Jangan bermesraan didepan anak kelas 2 SMA ahjussi ahjumma.." suara heechul sontak menghentikan kangin yang hendak mencium leeteuk. Kangin pun memandang heechul aneh karena tidak biasanya keponakan judesnya itu mempermasalahkan hal seperti ini. Lalu matanya melihat seorang namja cantik yang memiliki kulit seputih susu dengan wajah memerah dan sesekali menundukkan wajahnya.

"eoh.. kalian ada tamu? Apa aku mengganggu?" tanya kangin saat menyadari sosok jaejoong yang masih setia duduk manis.

"aniya chagii... kau tidak mengganggu.. ini urusan anak muda jadi lebih baik kita tinggalkan saja mereka berdua" jawab leeteuk yang mengambil tasnya di meja kerja dan kembali bergelanyut manja di lengan kekar suaminya.

"apa dia pacar mu chullie?" tanya kangin penasaran dan mengamati jaejoong lalu beralih pada heechul. "aku penasaran.. jika kalian pacaran siapa yang jadi seme? Kalian kan sama-sama uke.." lanjut kangin masih dengan wajah penasarannya.

"tentu saja aku yang seme.." reflek jaejoong menjawab karena tidak terima dengan ucapan kangin yang menyatakan bahwa dia uke. Baik kangin, leeteuk, dan heechul mengernyit aneh. Ketiganya lalu bertatapan.

HUAHAHAHHAHAHAAAA

Tawa menggelegarpun memenuhi ruangan itu. Ketiga namja yanga ada diruangan itu nampak tertawa terpingkal-pingkal sampai mengeluarkan air mata.

"YA! Kenapa kalian tertawa eoh? Apa ada yang lucu?" tanya jaejoong heran melihat ketiga orang itu tertawa setelah dia mengatakan bahwa dirinya adalah seme.

"hahaa... mana mungkin namja yeoppo sepertimu menjadi seme.." jawab kangin masih dengan menahan tawanya.

"YA! Joongie tampan eoh bukan yeoppo.." tukas jaejoong tidak terima.

"ani.. joongie memang yeoppo.." leeteuk tak mau kalah memberikan dukungan pada suaminya. "bukankah begitu chullie~ya?" tanya leeteuk meminta dukungan heechul.

"ne.. joongie nomu yeoppo.. hahahaa" jawab heechul masih belum bisa meredakan tawanya.

"YA! Kenapa kalian sama saja seperti yunnie yang mengatakan joongie yeoppo eoh? Joongie adalah namja.. jadi joongie tampan.." gerutu jaejoong dengan mempoutkan bibir sexy nya.

Hening...

Heechul langsung tepuk jidat saat menyadari sesuatu dari ucapan jaejoong. Leeteuk hanya tersenyum manis dan memandang suami nya yang sedang menatap leeteuk dengan wajah tidak mengerti.

"Aigoo.. jangan bilang kau dan yunho jadi kaku seperti itu hanya karena masalah kau dibilang yeoppo oleh yunho?" tanya heechul dengan tatapan menyelidik.

"YA! Kenapa kau berujar sama persis dengan yunnie, hyung.." tanya jaejoong frustasi.

"oh somebody please kill me.." ujar heechul semakin frustasi.

"aigoo ternyata uri joongie yang yeoppo belum menyadari betapa yeoppo nya joongie eoh?" ucap leeteuk dengan senyum mengembang.

"YA! Joongie tampan hyuung bukan yeoppo..." rengek jaejoong pada leeteuk yang masih saja tertawa.

**TBC**

Taraa~~

Lagi pengen nglanjutin tapi belom dapet ide.. jadilah karya gaje ini.. hehee

**BALASAN REVIEW**

**CHAP 3**

**danactebh :: **ne.. ini udah update.. gomawo dah review ^_^

**hanasukie :: ** this is the next.. gomawo dah review ^_^

**ifa. :: **ne.. memang disini saiia mau buat joongie yang gemesin.. gomawo dah review ^_^

**princesssparkyu :: **pasti lanjut sampe tamat kook.. cuman saiia pake alur lambat jadi mungkin untuk nyampe ke konflik n end nya agak lambat.. kkk~ gomawo dah review ^_^

**gwansim84 :: **ne.. pasti lanjut sampe tamat ko.. gomawo dah review ^_^

**3kjj :: **hihihi.. chingu bisa ajaah.. mungkin akan banyak adegan kiss di ff ini #ups keceplosan kk~ gomawo dah review ^_^

**Taeripark :: **mian atas ketidaknyamanannya... gomawo dah review ^_^

**yoon HyunWoon :: **kyaa~ gomawo buat semangatnya.. vee jadi semakin bersemangat ini.. tapi belum ada ide.. kkk~ apalgi tugas menumpuuk yang bikin seteres jiwa dan raga #eh malah curcol kkk~ gomawo dah review ^_^

**nunoel31 :: **wuaah gomawo untuk semangat nya.. vee suka kata-katanya.. memotivasi bangeet... nee vee bkal terus belajar to be the best.. gomawo ne dah review ^_^

**Vic89 :: **ne.. vee bakal teje kook dengan menyelesaikan apa yang udah vee mulai.. gomawoo buat semangat nya.. gomawo dah review ^_^

**jaena** :: ne.. ini vee semangaat.. kkk~ gomawo dah review ^_^

**Guest** :: ne.. vee semangat ! kkk~ gomawo dah review ^_^

**CHAP 4**

**princesssparkyu :: **oia pasti happy end doonk.. hehee.. gomawo dah review ^_^

**Elzha luv changminnie** :: seneng deh kalo ada yang suka sama karya vee... Kyaa~ vee dibilang cantiik kkk~ gomawoo... pasti vee lanjut kooo~ gomawo dah review :*

**yoon HyunWoon :: ** ini dia next chap nya... gomawo dah review ^_^

**ifa. :: **ne.. kalo gitu vee lanjut dengan imajinasi sendiri.. kkk~ gomawo dah review ^_^

hehee.. maaf vee taruh sini balesaan review ch 3

itu dikarenakan tadi sedaang panas otaknya.. sekarang masih siih.. tapi tidak seperti tadi.. kkk~

gomawo buat yang udah review.. fav n follow...

vee sayank kaliaan semuaa :* :*


End file.
